


I bought you, I own you

by Mistyandblue



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dubious Consent, I'm totally shameless, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slavery, if you're so patient to read it, thanks and kisses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyandblue/pseuds/Mistyandblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sa benissimo che Thor non ama i suoi vagabondaggi per i Nove Regni e tuttavia ancora una volta parte contro la volontà del suo possessivo fratellastro - amante, che però ha deciso di apparecchiargli una lezioncina che non dimenticherà facilmente ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chap. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una delirante Plot what plot/porn without plot. Contiene menzione di riduzione in schiavitù, non-con/dub-con, molestie varie, perché adoro vedere Loki abusato dal fratellone biondo (e non solo da lui). Questo fa di me una persona cattiva? E sia. Ma se queste cose non vi piacciono o peggio vi disturbano, siete avvisati, non continuate a leggere.  
> Tanto per circostanziare il racconto, diciamo che in questa fic, Loki e Thor sanno di essere fratelli adottivi e di non avere legami di sangue e scopano come coniglietti persiani già da un po’, solo che Loki si diverte un po’ troppo a far ingelosire Thor e alla fine il nostro beneamato dio del tuono decide di dargli una lezioncina che gli faccia ricordare definitivamente a chi appartiene.

Il luogo designato era un’ampia sala chiusa, priva di finestre, illuminata da fiaccole accese, piena dell’odore pesante di uomini eccitati e sudati. Avrebbe potuto essere scambiata per un teatro, visto che c’era una specie di palco e di platea, e, tutt’intorno, due livelli di palchetti protetti da pesanti tendaggi. Nessuno degli avventori fece caso allo straniero avvolto in un pesante mantello oscuro, dal volto semi coperto dal cappuccio, che si aggirava con circospezione, guidato da un uomo di mezza età, uno dei sensali che lavoravano in quel “mercato”.  
Il mercante accompagnò lo straniero al palchetto a lui destinato, uno di quelli riservati agli ospiti d’onore, ai clienti potenzialmente più ricchi.  
“Qui va bene”, disse il forestiero, “fammi portare della birra fresca.”  
“Ma certo, mio signore. Avete bisogno di altro?”  
“Per ora no. Quando sul palco verrà presentato chi ben sai, ti chiederò di mandarmi qui il mediatore che ho specificatamente richiesto.”  
“Sarà fatto, mio signore. Siamo qui a vostra disposizione.”  
Un servo entrò umilmente, portando un enorme boccale di birra gelata e lasciandolo su un tavolino. Con altrettanta umiltà si allontanò.  
Una volta rimasto da solo nel palco, il misterioso ospite abbassò il cappuccio, mostrando senza timore il suo volto e la chioma bionda che lo incorniciava. Dalla platea, nessuno poteva accorgersi che, tra gli ospiti di quella sera, c’era Thor Odinson, principe di Asgard. Di certo nessuno si sarebbe aspettato di incontrare l’erede di Odino in un mercato di schiavi clandestino. Thor sorrise fra sé e sé, pensando quanto fosse inappropriato quel posto per un appartenente alla famiglia reale, ma quella era una serata speciale, e c’era un altro membro della famiglia che si sarebbe presto trovato in una posizione ancora più inappropriata.  
Lo “spettacolo”, perché pur sempre di spettacolo si trattava, ebbe presto inizio. I banditori cominciarono a far salire sul palco gli uomini e le donne che i “cacciatori di schiavi” aveva condotto alla vendita, esaltando le caratteristiche dei poveri esseri esposti alla berlina. I malcapitati, con i polsi incatenati, venivano portati al centro del palco e fissati a una catena che pendeva dal soffitto, in modo che restassero quasi appesi, con le braccia alzate. Alcuni erano semi nudi, altri appena coperti da una sorta di tunica trasparente che lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione. Tutti dovevano subire un rituale odioso, essere toccati e palpeggiati da coloro che erano intenzionati a comprarli. Per il momento si trattava di uomini e donne provenienti dai nove regni, fuggitivi finiti nelle mani sbagliate, amanti tradite e ingannate, uomini disonorati, alcuni dotati di bellezza, ma senza alcun valore particolare, schiavi che un semplice mercante benestante avrebbe potuto permettersi senza rovinarsi. Per il pezzo forte della serata, c’era ancora tempo.  
Passarono quasi due ore, che Thor trascorse osservando senza molto interesse quello che avveniva sul palco. Gli spettatori erano largamente diminuiti, chi aveva trovato qualcosa di interessante se ne era andato e molti, anche se non avevano trovato nulla, si erano allontanati, poiché tutti sapevano che, a quel punto della serata, gli schiavi esposti alla vendita erano i più belli e raffinati, spesso appartenenti a famiglie nobili cadute in disgrazia, e solo gli avventori più ricchi potevano permettersi di possederne uno.  
Il banditore fece un cenno, e le luci concentrate sul palco raddoppiarono. Thor sorrise maliziosamente. Il momento che stava aspettando era arrivato. Due servi trascinarono sul palco un giovane uomo dalla figura alta e snella, anch’egli incatenato e però, a differenza degli schiavi che lo avevano preceduto, imbavagliato con un sorta di museruola metallica, e lo legarono come avevano fatto con gli altri. Il prigioniero era a torso nudo, le gambe lunghissime e il culo superbo inguainati in un paio di calzoni di pelle nera strappati in alcuni punti. Un mormorio di ammirazione percorse gli astanti e aumentò quando il giovane, costretto da un gesto brusco del banditore, tirò su la testa, mostrando un paio di incantevoli e scintillanti occhi verdi.  
Il banditore si schiarì la voce e cominciò.  
“Miei signori, la vostra reazione di fronte al prigioniero che abbiamo appena esposto, mi lascia intendere che alcuni di voi sanno già chi è la persona che abbiamo il piacere e l’onore di proporre alla vostra attenzione, ma per coloro che invece sono ignari, ecco, permettetemi di presentarvelo. La creatura qui di fronte a voi, che solo un fortunato potrà accaparrarsi, è uno degli esseri più eccezionali esistenti in tutti i nove regni. Figlio naturale di Laufey, figlio adottivo di Odino, Loki di Asgard, potentissimo e letale mago, signore degli inganni e del caos, solo grazie ai potenti schiavettoni che vedete ai suoi polsi, che inibiscono la sua magia, possiamo permetterci di offrirvelo. E, signori eccellentissimi, aldilà di tutto questo, di certo non vi è sfuggita la bellezza inebriante del prigioniero, la perfezione elfica dei suoi lineamenti, la finezza della sua pelle alabastrina e il magnetismo dei suoi splendidi occhi. Chi sarà il fortunato che potrà vederli diventare acquosi e imploranti? Chi potrà concedersi il lusso e il piacere di avere un principe di Asgard come suo schiavo personale?”  
Thor non aveva perso una sola parola del banditore, mentre magnificava ai potenziali acquirenti le doti del suo ribelle fratellastro, ma soprattutto non gli erano sfuggite le reazioni di Loki, dalla scomoda situazione in cui si trovava. Anche se legato strettamente e imbavagliato, il disgusto e la rabbia di Loki trapelavano da ogni suo minimo movimento. Chissà come doveva sentirsi oltraggiato, lui, così altero e orgoglioso, nel vedersi messo in vendita come una mucca da latte. Thor rise fra sé e sé, con soddisfazione. Era lui stesso l’artefice di quella sciarada, lui in prima persona aveva organizzato tutto, affinché il suo indomabile fratellastro subisse un agguato dai mercanti di schiavi e venisse rapito per essere venduto. Loki meritava una lezione dura e per troppo tempo Thor aveva rimandato il momento di infliggerla.  
Il suo insofferente fratello – amante lo aveva sfidato una volta di troppo. Sapeva benissimo che Thor mal sopportava i suoi viaggi improvvisi a Vanaheim o a Midgard, dove il bellissimo mago non si faceva scrupoli di provocare ed eccitare altri uomini, approfittando dell’assenza di Thor, e tuttavia persisteva in comportamenti provocatori con il preciso scopo di ingelosirlo e farlo infuriare. Loki stava diventando troppo insolente. Nonostante la loro relazione andasse avanti da parecchio tempo, ormai, Loki non perdeva occasione per ribadire che, il fatto di andare a letto con Thor, non significava per lui essere obbligato a rendergli conto delle sue azioni, che nessuno, neppure il potente Dio del Tuono poteva permettersi di limitare la sua libertà. Una volta di troppo, Loki aveva lasciato Asgard senza il consenso di Thor, ma questa volta non se la sarebbe cavata a buon mercato.  
Dalla platea si levarono dei mormorii. I potenziali acquirenti discutevano tra loro. Certo, ad alcuni sembrava troppo rischioso scegliere come schiavo uno dei principi di Asgard. La possessività del fratello maggiore nei confronti del più giovane era leggendaria in tutti i nove regni, e qualcuno decise che, nonostante la bellezza di Loki, non valeva la pena sfidare la furia di Thor Odinson. Ma non tutti si lasciarono impressionare dal rango del prigioniero. Così, sul palco, cominciò l’umiliante sfilata degli avventori che avevano la libertà di osservare da vicino, toccare e palpeggiare il possibile schiavo. Con enorme soddisfazione da parte di Thor, si avvicinarono al fratello uomini particolarmente sgradevoli. Anche nascosto nel suo palco, a Thor non sfuggiva l’evidente disgusto che contraeva i lineamenti di Loki mentre veniva palpeggiato senza alcun rispetto: chi gli toccava il culo, chi gli pizzicava un capezzolo, chi gli mormorava frasi sconce all’orecchio … Neppure per Thor era facile stare a guardare quell’inaccettabile spettacolo, ma decise di lasciar fare ancora un po’. Loki doveva mettersi in testa una volta per tutte quale era il suo posto nella vita, a chi apparteneva e chi non avrebbe dovuto più osare sfidare.  
“ah, Loki, Loki … perché devi sempre provocarmi? Perché non puoi semplicemente lasciarti amare?” pensò Thor fra sé e sé.  
Quando decise che era abbastanza, tirò un campanello e lo stesso mercante che lo aveva accompagnato entrò nel palchetto.  
“ditemi mio signore”  
“E’ il momento, mandami il mediatore che ti ho chiesto.”  
“Sarà fatto, mio signore”  
Dopo pochi istanti, un uomo grasso e corpulento entrò e si avvicinò a Thor.  
“Vai e agisci. Puoi procedere come sai.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo, questa volta è il punto di vista del nostro capriccioso e bellissimo mago a essere preso in considerazione.

Un incubo, doveva trattarsi di un incubo … Questo era il pensiero ossessivo di Loki dal momento in cui si era risvegliato in una lurida stanza in cui non ricordava di essere mai entrato. Poche e confuse immagini gli tornavano in mente … Una taverna a Vanaheim, qualche bicchiere di troppo … Sì, Vanaheim, ricordava di essere andato nel regno dei Vanir con il solo scopo di far incazzare il suo fratellastro e amante, Thor. Era un qualcosa che aveva fatto più volte, sparire e andarsene in giro per i nove regni, dopo una discussione con Thor, o anche semplicemente per farlo stare sulle spine, perché Thor non voleva che Loki si allontanasse senza dirglielo, anzi, a dire il vero, non voleva che si allontanasse proprio. Per Thor, Loki era il suo Loki, e doveva restare accanto a lui, nella sua ombra, e il fatto che il giovane mago sparisse di punto in bianco lo mandava su tutte le furie. Specialmente quando Loki si premurava di fargli arrivare notizia di presunti comportamenti inappropriati con uomini incontrati durante questi viaggi. Sì, Loki amava sedurre altri uomini solo per il piacere di vedere Thor, il golden boy di Asgard, il perfetto guerriero, l’erede al trono, diventare pazzo di gelosia. Non lo aveva mai tradito veramente, no, in realtà non gli interessava nessuno, a parte il suo facilmente incendiabile fratello. Loki desiderava solo Thor nel suo letto, e nessun’altro. Ma quell’arrogante prepotente non doveva saperlo, non doveva esserne sicuro al cento per cento … Per questo era andato presso i Vanir ancora una volta e … non ricordava altro, se non che a un certo punto aveva sentito la testa girargli e degli uomini attorno a lui lo avevano afferrato, poi il nulla.

Quando si era risvegliato, si era ritrovato mezzo nudo, con i polsi incatenati, dentro una stanza puzzolente e sporca. Aveva avuto l’istinto di gridare, ma non ci era riuscito: la sua bocca era imprigionata in una museruola di metallo. A quel punto, la confusione e il panico si erano impadroniti di lui, per la prima volta, Loki Laufeyson aveva avuto paura. Dove diavolo era finito? Chi lo aveva fatto prigioniero, e perché?

La porta della stanza si era aperta ed erano entrati due uomini. Dal loro modo di vestire e dall’atteggiamento, Loki aveva capito subito con chi aveva a che fare, mercanti di schiavi! Era stato catturato dai mercanti di schiavi clandestini. A quel punto il panico era diventato furia! Come avevano osato, come osavano quei lerci figuri mettere le mani addosso al figlio adottivo di Odino, a un appartenente alla famiglia reale di Asgard?

Accorgendosi della sua rabbia, che trapelava dal suo sguardo furibondo, uno dei due scoppio' a ridere.

“Il nostro principino sta ritrovando la sua proverbiale verve, a quanto vedo …”

Loki urlò dietro la museruola, e il sensale continuò.

“Sì, cara la mia altezza reale. Stasera sarai venduto al mercato clandestino e non c’è nulla che tu possa fare. Nessuno della tua famiglia è qui per salvarti.”

Con fare lascivo gli accarezzò il volto contratto dalla rabbia e dal dolore.

“Credo che faremo un ottimo affare con te. La tua bellezza e il tuo rango ci faranno guadagnare un mucchio di denaro.”

Loki allontanò con rabbia la mano dell’uomo, che, per tutta risposta, lo afferrò per i capelli e glieli tirò in modo da costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Sarà meglio che ti abitui, principino. Presto avrai un padrone e non sarà di certo indulgente come me.”

Gli lasciò i capelli e lo spintonò contro il muro. 

“preparati bellezza, il tuo momento arriverà presto.” E dopo queste parole, i due mercanti si allontanarono sghignazzando.

 

Loki rimase da solo, in preda alla più totale disperazione. Il suo pensiero corse a Thor: come avrebbe voluto che il fratello fosse lì, a difenderlo. E invece, in quel momento, non sapeva neppure se lo avrebbe mai più rivisto. Contro la sua volontà, gli occhi cominciarono a bagnarsi di lacrime. Detestava sentire di essere così attaccato al fratellastro – amante, ma in quella situazione, poco contava più … Cosa importava mascherare la tremenda attrazione che provava per Thor, il desiderio costante di lui, se non era neppure certo di rivederlo? La sola idea che fra non molto sarebbe stato messo in vendita come schiavo, che qualcuno sarebbe diventato il suo padrone, lo disgustava profondamente e lo gettava nella miseria più nera. “Meglio morire …”, pensò l’altero principe, “meglio morire che diventare proprietà di qualcuno … il giocattolo di qualcuno …” Di qualcuno che non fosse Thor, sussurrò la sua mente insidiosa. Ah, come si pentiva, in quel momento, di aver sempre negato i sentimenti che provava per il fratello e cosa avrebbe dato per essere fra le sue braccia.

La porta della cella si aprì nuovamente. Loki aveva perso la cognizione del tempo: quante ore erano passate dal momento in cui si era svegliato? Due, tre ore?  
Due uomini lo afferrarono brutalmente e lo costrinsero ad alzarsi e a seguirli. Gli fecero attraversare un corridoio male illuminato, trascinandolo di mala grazia e coprendolo di apprezzamenti volgari. Alla fine del corridoio, si ritrovarono in un’ampia sala, piena di un opprimente odore di uomini eccitati. Il suo ingresso fu accompagnato da mormorii di approvazione e oscenità varie. Per Odino, come avrebbe voluto avere accesso alla sua magia e bruciarli vivi. Ma chiunque lo avesse rapito, era stato accorto, e si era premurato di procurarsi un paio di bracciali magici, abbastanza potenti da inibire i suoi poteri. Come avevano potuto farlo? Soltanto i migliori incantatori di Asgard erano in grado di forgiare un manufatto del genere … Ma non c’era tempo di riflettere su questo particolare, Loki si ritrovò spintonato e costretto a salire sul palco. Il rumoreggiare del pubblico aumentò.

Venne legato sul palco ed esposto a quella platea di viscidi esseri. Sentiva il suo volto bruciare di rabbia e di umiliazione, se mai fosse riuscito a liberarsi li avrebbe fatti crepare fra atroci sofferenze. Ma non c’era possibilità di fuga, non si era mai sentito in vita sua così inerme e indifeso.

Ascoltò con obbrobrio le parole del banditore, che lo metteva in vendita come una qualsiasi puttana e si rese ben presto conto che appartenere alla famiglia reale di Asgard non significava nulla in quel luogo. Il mercato clandestino degli schiavi aveva luogo in una zona franca posta tra i tre regni, e neppure l’autorità di Odino contava qualcosa.

Cominciò la desolante processione dei possibili acquirenti: chi aveva depositato un’offerta sostanziosa aveva diritto a “controllare la merce” in prima persona. Gli uomini più ripugnanti dei nove regni sembravano essersi dati appuntamento quella sera per assistere all’umiliazione del principe Loki di Asgard. Mani viscide cominciarono a toccarlo nelle sue parti intime, a palpeggiargli il culo, a pizzicargli i capezzoli… Esseri osceni gli sussurravano frasi sporche nell’orecchio, promettendogli ogni sorta di sconcezza, se fossero riusciti ad accaparrarselo. Uno di essi ebbe persino l’ardire di strusciare il cazzo contro le sue natiche, mormorandogli che, se fosse riuscito a “comprarlo”, lo avrebbe cavalcato per tutta la notte, un altro promise che gli avrebbe per prima cosa fatto succhiare il suo cazzo, per poi sborrare su “quel bel viso da puttanella” … Sentire su di sé quelle mani umidicce e viscide, essere tormentato dal loro fiato puzzolente, era troppo. La resistenza di Loki era al limite, non voleva dare a quelle sudice creature la soddisfazione di vederlo crollare, ma non ce la faceva veramente più.

L’ordalia fu interrotta dall’arrivo di un ulteriore personaggio. Un uomo alto e corpulento, si avvicinò al banditore e gli porse uno scrigno pieno d’oro e di pietre preziose. Loki osservò la reazione del mercante, che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono.

Il banditore si schiarì la voce, ed esclamò: “Vista la quantità di oro e di gemme presenti in questo scrigno, direi che il nostro principino ha trovato il suo nuovo padrone.”

Loki alzò lo sguardo per osservare meglio chi fosse il suo “acquirente” e si sentì male nel rendersi conto che si trattava dell’uomo più sgradevole che avesse visto in vita sua. Enormemente panciuto, con un il volto devastato dal vaiolo e una cicatrice che gli correva su tutto il lato sinistro, dalla fronte al mento, l’espressione più viziosa e ripugnante che si potesse immaginare … Debole e provato per tutto quello che aveva subito sino a quel momento, il giovane mago sentì la vista annebbiarsi e perse i sensi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spero di riuscire a postare il terzo ed ultimo capitolo entro pochi giorni. Grazie per il vostro incoraggiamento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ed ecco l'ultima parte di quest'opera svergognata. Non ho avuto molto tempo per revisionarla, quindi puoddarsi che successivamente apporti qualche piccola modifica. Grazie a chi ha avuto la pazienza di leggere.

Quando Loki si risvegliò, ci mise un po’ a ricordare tutto quello che era accaduto. Non appena riuscì nuovamente a rammentare l’incubo che stava vivendo, rimpianse di non essere rimasto in stato di incoscienza. Dov’era, adesso? Dove lo avevano portato? Si rese conto di essere all’interno di un carro, diretto chissà dove. Aveva ancora le catene ai polsi e la museruola in bocca. Ricordò il volto dell’uomo che lo aveva “comprato”, la creatura più disgustosa che potesse esistere. Cosa sarebbe accaduto adesso? Il pensiero di ciò che poteva attenderlo lo gettò nuovamente nella disperazione, ma non ebbe tempo di riflettere sulla sua situazione. Il carro si fermò e qualcuno rimosse la copertura sotto il quale era custodito. Era l’orrendo personaggio che lo aveva comprato. Un brivido di orrore corse lungo la schiena di Loki. l’uomo lo afferrò senza tanti preamboli e lo fece scendere dal carro, quindi trascinandolo a forza lo condusse di fronte al portale di un palazzo piuttosto maestoso e bussò vigorosamente alla porta.   
Un uomo di una certa età venne ad aprire.  
“Ecco lo schiavo che mi è stato ordinato di comprare. Te lo affido, conducilo dal tuo padrone. “  
Poi, rivolgendosi al prigioniero, del quale non gli era sfuggita l’espressione di sorpresa nell’udire quelle parole, disse, con melensa condiscendenza  
“Io sono solo il mediatore, principino. Tra poco incontrerai il tuo vero padrone … Anche se non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto possederti, per quanto io sia ricco, non potrei permettermi uno schiavo del tuo livello.”  
Abbandonò l’ancora confuso Loki nelle mani del servitore e salutò quest’ultimo con un cenno.  
Il giovane mago venne condotto per i corridoi del palazzo misterioso. Era un luogo abbastanza sobrio, ma si poteva notare una certa eleganza negli arredi e nelle decorazioni.   
Loki non sapeva se sentirsi sollevato per il fatto che il mediatore che lo aveva condotto fin lì non fosse il suo vero padrone o ulteriormente spaventato: chi era dunque il bastardo che aveva avuto l’ardire di comprare un principe di Asgard per farne il proprio schiavo? Chi poteva aver osato tanto?   
Il servitore lo fece entrare in una stanza e, senza mezzi termini, lo costrinse a inginocchiarsi. “Resta così e attendi umilmente il tuo padrone. Non ti farà aspettare molto.” Quindi lo lasciò solo e uscì.  
Loki si guardò attorno, era una camera da letto riccamente arredata. Un’ampia alcova avvolta in molti veli dominava lo spazio. Non ci voleva molto a indovinare cosa avrebbe preteso il suo “Padrone”. Loki voleva vendere cara la pelle, ma sentiva anche di essere estremamente debole ed era la cosa che più lo deprimeva, essere indifeso, alla mercé altrui.   
“Thor …”, pensò. Solo tre giorni prima aveva litigato con il suo fratello amante, che non accettava le improvvise sparizioni di Loki. Come si pentiva, adesso, di non essere rimasto con lui. Cosa avrebbe fatto Thor, quando si fosse reso conto della sua sparizione? Lo avrebbe cercato rivoltando tutti i nove regni da cima in fondo? E se non fosse riuscito a trovarlo, si sarebbe rassegnato, si sarebbe trovato un nuovo amante? Silenziosamente, le lacrime cominciarono a scendere sul volto di Loki. la sola idea di non rivedere più Thor gli faceva venire voglia di morire.  
Mentre ripensava con dolorosa nostalgia al fratello, Loki sentì una porta che si apriva alle sue spalle e un brivido corse lungo la sua schiena. Il suo misterioso “padrone” era arrivato. Sentì dei passi pesanti, stranamente familiari, avvicinarsi e fermarsi di fronte a lui. Prima ancora che Loki alzasse lo sguardo per vedere chi fosse lo schifoso che lo aveva acquistato come schiavo, un voce profonda si rivolse a lui.  
“E’ così raro vederti in questo stato, fratellino, umile e sottomesso, credo che mi godrò questa splendida visione ancora un po’…”  
Loki tirò su la testa di scatto. Thor! Thor era lì, di fronte a lui. Loki cominciò a mugolare furiosamente, affinché il fratellastro lo liberasse dalle opprimenti manette che gli imprigionavano i polsi e gli togliesse l’orrenda museruola, ma Thor continuava a guardarlo con un’espressione tra il severo e il divertito, che mandò Loki in confusione. Quindi con un irritante sorriso, gli disse: “Hai visto cosa può succederti, fratellino, quando vagabondi per i nove regni senza di me? Pensi ancora che sia una cosa saggia allontanarti senza la mia approvazione, solo per far conoscere all’universo intero che razza di stronzetto provocatore sia il principe Loki? Solo per farmi dispetto, per ingelosirmi? Ne vale la pena, Loki?”  
A quel punto il mago ebbe una rivelazione. Tutto quello che era accaduto era opera di Thor. Non riusciva ancora a mettere insieme tutti i tasselli del puzzle, ma doveva essere così. Era stato Thor a organizzare la trappola, Thor a farlo rapire, a farlo catturare dai mercanti di schiavi, Thor era l’artefice della sua umiliazione. Sicuramente l’arrogante bastardo si era anche goduto lo spettacolo, nascosto da qualche parte nel mercato, aveva gioito al vederlo messo in vendita come una bestia, sottoposto alle attenzioni umilianti dei lerci individui che gli avevano messo le mani addosso … Come una furia, Loki si alzò in piedi e cominciò, nonostante i polsi legati, a prendere a pugni Thor. Anche se la museruola gli impediva di parlare, non era difficile per il dio del tuono immaginare la cascata di insulti che in quel momento il suo ribelle fratello gli stava riversando addosso. Lo lasciò sfogare un poco, quindi gli afferrò i polsi e attirandolo a sé, lo immobilizzò.   
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. No, Loki. Questo non è il comportamento corretto di uno schiavo obbediente. Perché vedi, tu sei davvero il mio schiavo, adesso. Ti ho regolarmente comprato al mercato degli schiavi, per una cifra enorme presa direttamente dai miei beni personali. Non che lo rimpianga, ovviamente, ne è valsa la pena …”  
Thor sussurrò tutto questo all’orecchio di Loki, con un tono di voce basso e vagamente intimidatorio. Nonostante la rabbia che lo animava, il giovane mago non poté negare un’ambigua eccitazione nell’ascoltare le parole del suo amante. Trovò tuttavia la forza di ribellarsi alle sue stesse sensazioni.  
“No, disse a se stesso, “non posso permettere a questo grosso allocco di averla vinta e di fare quello che vuole.”  
Cominciò a dimenarsi per cercare di liberarsi dalla stretta di Thor, cosa che si rivelò inutile. E tuttavia, il dio del tuono decise di togliergli la museruola. Non appena Loki fu di nuovo libero di parlare, gli riversò addosso tutto il suo livore.  
“Tu, maledetto bastardo, come hai osato, come hai osato fare una cosa del genere? Farmi catturare dai mercanti di schiavi, farmi mettere le mani addosso da un branco di luridi maniaci … quanto ti odio, aspetta che io mi sia liberato da queste manette e passeranno almeno cinque secoli prima che tu mi veda di nuovo …” Non proseguì oltre, interrotto da Thor, che soffocò le sue grida con un bacio, un bacio pieno di passione e di rabbia, più denti che labbra, un bacio che lasciò il dio dell’inganno, già abbastanza provato per tutto quello che aveva sopportato, senza fiato. Con suo grande disappunto, sentì le ginocchia cedergli e solo l’abbraccio del fratello lo tenne in piedi. Thor penetrò a fondo la bocca di Loki, non prima di avergli morso il labbro inferiore e averlo leggermente ferito. Con enorme soddisfazione, sentì il corpo del fratello sciogliersi fra le sue braccia.  
Quando interruppe il bacio, si beò per un attimo dell’espressione confusa di Loki, quindi continuò a parlare. “Come ho osato? Ascoltami bene, fratellino, perché non ho intenzione di ripetermi. Per troppo tempo mi hai sfidato, per troppo tempo ti sei comportato con leggerezza, adottando comportamenti che mi facevano infuriare di gelosia, e lo sapevi bene. Per troppo tempo non hai avuto rispetto per i miei sentimenti. Sei stato cattivo, Loki, molto cattivo …” Afferrò il giovane fratellastro dietro il collo e lo costrinse a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. “… e i bambini cattivi che calpestano i sentimenti altrui, meritano di essere puniti.” Per dimostrare al mago che parlava sul serio, gli tirò indietro la testa, strappandogli un gemito di dolore, e lo morse viziosamente sul collo, in quel punto, vicino alla schiena, dove la pelle è particolarmente dolce e sensibile, facendolo gridare di dolore e di piacere.   
“E tuttavia, continuò Thor, con quel tono di voce basso che non prometteva nulla di buono e che però eccitava Loki, “potrei anche essere indulgente, se dichiarerai senza proteste che io sono il tuo amato padrone e tu sei il mio devoto schiavo …” Si interruppe per morderlo ancora, godendo dei suoi gemiti. “ e che la tua vita di fedele schiavo ruota attorno al mio cazzo …”  
“Sei pazzo”, sibilò Loki, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, “non dirò mai una cosa del genere …”  
-.-.-.-.-.-  
“Nnnhhhh, mmmmmmmmmfffff”. I gemiti soffocati di Loki riempivano la stanza, mandando in estasi Thor. Da quanto tempo Loki si ritrovava ad essere completamente nudo, legato al letto e alla totale mercé del fratello? Il giovane mago aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. Quel maledetto bastardo lo aveva nuovamente imbavagliato, anche se, per fortuna, aveva evitato di usare l’orrenda museruola di metallo che gli era stata messa al mercato degli schiavi e l’aveva sostituita con una specie di morsetto di cuoio morbido … “Per evitare di essere sommerso dai tuoi insulti taglienti, fratellino, ma nello stesso tempo per non essere privato del piacere dei tuoi mugolii.”, gli aveva sussurrato il bastardo all’orecchio, facendolo fremere di desiderio. Dio come lo odiava: lo odiava perché era l’unica persona in tutto l’universo in grado di fargli perdere il controllo, di farlo diventare una puttanella sfrenata affamata di cazzo. Ma non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di sottomettersi a lui … di pronunciare quelle umilianti parole.  
Facile a dirsi, ma farlo era un’altra cosa, ora che Thor lo teneva in pugno e si beava del suo essere inerme e vulnerabile. Il dio del tuono lo stava torturando lungamente. Gli aveva bloccato il cazzo con un anello, in modo che non potesse eiaculare e stava tormentando ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Per gli dei, ora aveva cominciato a succhiargli e mordergli i capezzoli, una parte così sensibile che Loki avrebbe potuto venire solo per quello. Oh, Thor sapeva bene come farlo eccitare, come incendiare il suo corpo, conosceva tutti i punti, tutti i bottoni giusti da schiacciare. Un succhiotto più deciso degli altri lo fece vibrare come una corda di violino. Arcuò il petto per accentuare il contatto con le labbra del fratello, mugolando come una cagna in calore. Ovviamente il bastardo si staccò e lo fissò con un sorriso ironico.  
“Dunque, mio altero fratellino, sei pronto ad ammettere finalmente il tuo ruolo e la tua posizione nei miei confronti?”  
Loki era fuori di testa, ma non così tanto da sottomettersi ai voleri del suo perverso amante. Scosse con violenza la testa e mugolò un poco convincente mai, mai che non fece certo perdere il buonumore a Thor.  
Il dio del tuono si avvicinò al suo orecchio e sussurrò maliziosamente. “Allora resterai così finché lo deciderò io … con il cazzo così duro e rosso da fare male, senza poter eiaculare, senza poter godere, finché mi andrà a genio … potrei anche decidere di andarmene e lasciarti qui da solo …”  
“mmmffff, nhhhhfff mmmmm” un gemito disperato fu la sola risposta che Loki poté dare.

Ovviamente Thor non pensava lontanamente di andarsene. Anche per lui non era facile resistere alla tentazione di penetrare Loki e sbatterlo selvaggiamente fino a che ogni pensiero razionale avesse abbandonato la testa di entrambi, ma il pensiero di portare il fratello al suo limite, alla disperazione, era troppo allettante e soddisfacente già in sé. Com’era bello Loki in quel momento, con il volto sconvolto dal piacere e gli occhi acquosi e imploranti, Thor avrebbe potuto perdersi in quei due laghi color smeraldo per l’eternità … e tuttavia, nonostante fosse quasi al suo limite, Loki continuava a resistere. Ma non sarebbe durato molto, pensò Thor con compiacimento.   
Cominciò a leccargli lentamente l’interno del ginocchio, un punto che mandava Loki fuori di testa e il fremito selvaggio che scosse il corpo del fratello ne fu la prova. Il dio del tuono continuò a leccare la gamba del fratellastro, scendendo sempre di più, beandosi dei sussulti e dei tremiti che riceveva in cambio, godendosi ogni mugolio, ogni gemito, fino ad arrivare all’inguine. Quando cominciò a leccare quel punto sensibile, Loki pensò che sarebbe uscito dalla sua stessa pelle e gridò di piacere, nonostante il bavaglio. Thor sogghignò e continuò la dolce tortura. Cominciò a leccare il membro di Loki per tutta la sua lunghezza, non trascurando di eccitare anche la pelle sensibile dei coglioni, per poi concentrarsi sul glande, dapprima delicatamente, poi leccando e succhiando con maggior vigore.   
Loki pensò che si sarebbe sciolto nella bocca di Thor. Il giovane dio del caos sentì l’onda del suo piacere montare più e più volte, ma l’anello che Thor gli aveva messo addosso, gli impediva di raggiungere il climax. “Questo bastardo vuole uccidermi con il sesso …” Non poteva più resistere, doveva venire, doveva raggiungere il piacere sennò sentiva che sarebbe morto per davvero. Ogni volontà di resistere, di non cedere alle condizioni poste da Thor, svanì. Cominciò a mugugnare disperatamente per attirare l’attenzione del fratellastro, il quale, momentaneamente, si staccò dal suo membro per avvicinarsi a lui. Loki era uno spettacolo di assoluta bellezza, con il volto che bruciava per l’eccitazione e gli occhi sempre più liquidi e stravolti.  
“Dunque fratellino, sembra che tu debba dirmi qualcosa.”  
Con un gesto disperato, Loki annuì e finalmente Thor gli tolse il bavaglio.  
“Allora, Loki, chi sono io?”  
“Tu … tu sei il mio amato padrone …”  
“E tu chi sei?”  
“io sono il tuo devo..to schiavo …”  
“E?”  
“E … e la vita di questo schiavo ruota attorno al tuo cazzo, padrone”  
Appena Loki ebbe finito di pronunciare queste parole, Thor lo baciò profondamente, un bacio lungo e profondo, mentre con la mano liberava il suo cazzo dall’infame anello …. Lo afferrò vigorosamente e cominciò a masturbarlo. Loki era eccitato sino alla disperazione. Bastarono poche scrollate e il giovane mago venne gridando, eiaculando in maniera così violenta da perdere quasi i sensi.  
Quando si riprese, si rese subito conto che la dolce ordalia non era finita.  
Thor infatti decise che era il momento di prendersi il dovuto piacere. Raggiunse un vasetto di unguento opportunamente posizionato vicino al letto e cominciò a ungersi ben bene le dita con esso. Quindi, senza troppi preamboli, infilò un dito nell’ano di Loki e cominciò ad allargargli il buchetto palpitante, infilò un secondo dito e andò in profondità, fino a toccare la prostata del fratello, che ancora semi annebbiato per l’orgasmo di prima, sussultò di piacere sotto le dita abili del fratello. Thor cominciò a stimolarlo sempre più velocemente, senza dargli tregua, beandosi delle grida di piacere che uscivano dalla bocca di Loki, ormai privo di qualsiasi freno inibitorio. Ah, quando Thor lo toccava così in profondità, quando lo reclamava come suo, ogni capacità di intendere e di volere abbandonava la sua testa e lui non poteva fare altro che perdersi nell’abisso di oscuro piacere che solo il dio del tuono era in grado di fargli provare … Sì, soltanto Thor riusciva a ridurlo in quello stato, a trasformare l’altero e orgoglioso dio dell’inganno in una puttanella senza freni, il cui unico pensiero era farsi fottere da lì all’eternità.  
“Aahh, Thor, ti prego, mettimelo dentro … ooh oooh”  
“Come hai detto fratellino?”  
“Scopami, per gli Dei!”  
“Non ho capito bene, scusa?”  
“Smettila di torturarmi, bastardo, e fottimi, fottimi selvaggiamente.”  
Un sorriso di piena soddisfazione apparve sul volto di Thor.  
“Per essere uno schiavo, sei veramente sfacciato, Loki. Ma visto che me lo chiedi con quello sguardo da troietta spudorata, ti accontenterò…”  
Con un’unica poderosa spinta, Thor penetrò il fratellastro, che non poté sopprimere un grido di fronte alla subitanea invasione.  
“Aahhh, Thor …”  
“Sei mio, Loki, non dimenticarlo mai, mio!”, mormorò con voce greve di piacere il dio del tuono, e cominciò a scopare il giovane mago a un ritmo pazzo, quasi con disperazione, come fosse l’ultima volta che lo facevano, come se volesse fondersi con lui.  
Da quel momento non ci furono più discorsi, ma solo grugniti di piacere, gemiti, mugolii, grida sfrenate e porcherie, ci fu solo il rumore osceno delle natiche di Loki sbattute con violenza. Ogni pensiero razionale aveva abbandonato la mente di entrambi, specie quella del giovane mago, che continuava a ripetere, come un mantra, “Rompimi, rompimi, fammi impazzire …”, fino a che non venne urlando il nome di Thor e questi lo seguì nel piacere subito dopo, riempiendolo con il suo seme caldo e facendolo sussultare ancora e ancora. Fu un orgasmo anche più violento del primo, che lo lasciò totalmente disfatto per un tempo che parve un’eternità. Nulla contava per Loki, in quei momenti, se non l’impossibile e immenso appagamento che lo coglieva dopo aver fatto l’amore con il fratellastro.  
Quando si riprese, si accorse che Thor lo aveva slegato, pur lasciandogli gli schiavettoni ai polsi, e lo aveva accolto fra le sue braccia, riempiendolo di carezze e poggiando di quando in quando qualche bacio sui suoi capelli.  
“Umff”, pensò Loki, “soltanto Thor è in grado di farmi provare simili sensazioni, e ne è perfettamente consapevole. Non vorrei che diventasse troppo presuntuoso e arrogante …”  
Ma non aveva certo la forza di ribellarsi ancora a suo fratello, non in quel momento, non dopo aver goduto come un pazzo, sfrenatamente. Si ricordò però delle manette che aveva ancora attorno ai polsi e inibivano la sua magia.  
“Thor, toglimi questi maledetti cosi …”  
Il dio del tuono sogghignò leggermente, senza smettere di carezzarlo.  
“No, Loki, ti ricordo che adesso sei il mio schiavo personale e solo quando ti riterrò abbastanza docile, ti toglierò le manette …”  
“Sei pazzo se credi che io ti appartenga …” mormorò Loki, senza troppa convinzione. La stanchezza stava per impadronirsi definitivamente di lui, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto e dopo il sesso selvaggio con Thor. Borbottando ancora qualcosa a proposito di libertà e indipendenza, Loki si accoccolò ancora più teneramente sul petto di Thor e si lasciò andare al sonno.  
Finalmente rasserenato, Thor poggiò un bacio sulla fronte liscia del fratellastro e si addormentò a sua volta.


End file.
